


Something In The Way You Move

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breasts, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Impregnation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Men with breasts, Mpreg, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Baron wakes up and gets more than he expected when he goes to look for Tye and Drew.





	Something In The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasons of kink bingo card prompt: voyeurism

Baron’s mostly asleep as he shuffles his way downstairs and into the living room to get to the kitchen. He doesn’t see them at first, brain not fully online. When he blinks, finally processing what he’s seeing, he freezes. They don’t notice him, too caught up in each other. 

Tye has Drew up on the kitchen counter and is fucking into him slow and deep. His hands grip Drew’s thighs tightly, leaving red marks on his skin that will bruise later. Drew’s got his head tipped back, lips parted, eyes closed, an expression of pure pleasure painted across his features. 

Baron’s immediately hard. His cock throbs in his shorts, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he watches Tye lean over Drew, kissing him. He knows he should probably say something or do something to make them aware of his presence, but he can’t help himself as he watches them move together. 

He isn’t someone that thought he was into this kind of thing - watching someone else fuck his husband. He always thought he was too dominant and jealous and possessive for that. But Tye is different. Tye has been different from the start. Tye is theirs and Baron trusts him to take care of Drew and give him what he needs. There’s very few he would extend that privilege to. 

He catches part of what Tye is saying to Drew, reaching down to give himself a squeeze through his shorts. 

“.....like this, don’t you? Like me fucking you like this? Bare so I can breed you, so I can put my baby inside of you.” Tye’s voice is almost a growl, strained with pleasure. 

Drew is writhing under Tye, moaning and whimpering, knuckles white as he clings to the edge of the counter. Baron lets his eyes trail over their bodies as they move together. Tye’s lean and muscular form supports Drew, holding him up, even as he pins him to the counter. His thighs flex as he fucks into Drew, the muscles in his back shifting and moving under his smooth skin, his ass tight and firm. 

Drew tightens his legs around Tye’s waist and Baron looks him over as well. He licks his lips as he watches Drew’s tits sway with the motion of Tye fucking into him. He can see the light making Drew’s skin glisten where his milk has spilled onto his chest and belly. His cock is hard and pulsing against his lower stomach. Baron watches Tye’s fingers curl around it and stroke him, wrist twisting just right over the head. 

Drew cries out and Baron has to stop himself from groaning as the noise goes right to his cock, making it throb. He reaches a hand inside his shorts and starts stroking himself, using his own precome as lube to slick the way. He matches the pace Tye sets as he gets faster, chasing his own orgasm, but Baron can tell he’s working on holding himself back, wanting Drew to come first. 

“You want it? You want my come? You want me to come inside you, make a mess of you, right here in the kitchen? Huh?” Tye pants, nails digging into Drew’s thighs. 

Drew lets out a beautiful, desperate noise as he comes, hips jerking up into Tye’s hand as he spills himself over Tye’s fingers. His hands clutch at Tye’s forearms as he shudders helplessly on the counter. 

Tye bites his lip, holding himself back as long as he can to watch Drew come for him before giving into his own orgasm. He buries himself deep inside of Drew, his head tossing back as he comes. Drew whimpers, the rush of slick heat making the end of his orgasm even better. 

Baron trembles, knees nearly buckling as he follows them over the edge, managing to stay completely silent as he does so, not alerting them to his presence. He cups his hand over the head of his cock, catching his release, the pleasure searing over his nerves. 

Tye slumps against the edge of the counter for a moment, still holding onto Drew’s thighs as he tries to catch his breath. Drew looks absolutely wrecked in the best possible way. After another moment, Tye pulls out of Drew gently, grabbing paper towels to clean him up. He eases Drew down from the counter and helps him back into his clothes. “I love you.”

Drew smiles, still a little blissed out. “I love you too, Dilly.”

Tye cleans himself up and gets dressed again, setting about cleaning up the kitchen to Drew’s standards, knowing them well. 

Baron grabs tissues from the side table by the couch and cleans himself up, righting his clothing. “That was fun.”

Both Drew and Tye nearly jump out of their skin at the sound of his voice. 

“What the fuck?!” Drew presses a hand to his chest, panting.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Tye sags back against the counter.

Baron chuckles, going over to wrap his arms around Drew, dipping his head to kiss him. “I caught your show. What’re you two doing up anyway?”

Drew kisses Baron back, arms wrapping around his neck. “Phoenix woke up a little bit ago and wanted a bottle and Dilly just got up with me.”

Tye smirks a bit. “It paid off.”

Baron laughs and leans over to kiss Tye. “I’ll say it did. You two ready to go back to bed?”

Drew tucks a yawn into Baron’s shoulder. “Yeah. Very ready.”

Tye nods and finishes cleaning up the counter and the cabinet below of the mess he and Drew had made, making sure he gives the countertop a thorough wipe down. 

Baron chuckles. “Really got him trained.”

“I don’t mind doing it.” Tye smiles at them.

“See? He doesn’t mind.” Drew wrinkles his nose at Baron, who laughs and kisses the tip of it.

Drew gives the clean up his stamp of approval and Tye grins happily, putting the cleaning supplies away. He follows Baron and Drew upstairs, crawling back onto his side. 

Drew settles between them, snuggling down into the covers, smiling as Baron and Tye lace their fingers over his belly. He drifts off to Baron’s snoring and Tye’s soft breathing, feeling happy and in love.


End file.
